I Love You too Daddy
by Pelican182
Summary: Takes place three years after the game. Please enjoy and tell what you think. SPOILER: Sad! ONESHOT


"Don't worry baby girl" a gray haired man said stuffing ammunition and other supplies into his backpack, "I always take care of perimeter duty. I'll be fine".

A young girl of seventeen watched as the giant man stood, his bones popping into place; cursing his age. Pushing her red hair behind her ears she protested, "C'mon Joel; you pretty mush watch the damn fence every day. Can't you just get Mark or Walt to do it?"

The man stared down at the younger girl, "Now why would I shove my responsibilities on someone else? Mark and Walt both have families; ain't no reason I gotta take a husband or father away from them".

The girl's eyes fell at his words and she quietly muttered, "But…you got family too". Joel stopped mid step, turning around to see the girl staring at the ground.

"Alright Ellie" Joel said sitting next to her on the beat up sofa, "How about tonight when I get back we'll both sit down, make some popcorn and watch a movie; whatever you want?" Ellie's eyes seemed to light up at his words and she gave a grin, "Whatever I want eh; even if it's girly?"

Joel gulped nervously causing Ellie to break into laughter, "I'm just kidding Joel; I'll get an old western like you like!"

Joel smiled before patting her head and making his way out of the house, into the early day's light.

"Be careful!" She shouted, "You're not always gonna be so lucky ya know!"

The girl looked around the empty house; now all she needed to do was think of something to do for eight hours until Joel got off.

She huffed as her mind wandered over the man she had grown to love over the years. To say their relationship started off rocky would be an understatement. Sure they had their differences, but they both slowly devolved feeling for each other.

After the whole firefly ordeal, the two found themselves going back to Jackson; where they started their new lives. Living in Jackson came with some responsibilities, like hunting, gate watch, and babysitting kids. All of that was fine with Ellie thanks to her new living conditions. She and Joel were given their own little cottage, provided with water and electricity. For the first time in her life, she could listen to music when she wanted to; and had plumbing.

As much as she loved it, she knew for a fact she would give it all up as long as she had Joel. Never having a father; she had began depending on Joel to fill the position, which he did after a while. Ellie could honestly say she loved the man more than anything in life.

He had taught her anything she asked which he could. He had held her close at night when her emotions got the better of her. He had reluctantly given her the 'Talk' which was way too embarrassing. If any man made a rude gesture at her, he took care of it; in his own way.

Stretching her arms, she slowly walked towards her room. Laying on her bed she slowly closed her eyes, "I'll wake up before he gets back; I'll just take a nice peaceful nap for a while".

* * *

**BANG!**

Ellie's head jerked forward at the sound of the loud knocking. She quickly jumped from her bed; grabbing the colt she hid under her pillow and ran towards the door.

"Who's there?" Ellie shouted, pointing the gun at the door. She looked at the clock above the TV to see it was already nine o'clock in the evening. "Where the hell is Joel" She thought to herself.

"Ellie it's me" A familiar voice said making Ellie breathe easier. She slowly opened the door to see Walt standing there, his face frantic.

"What the hell you doing banging on my door this late?" The teenage girl shouted angrily. The man gave her a nervous look before he said, "Listen…Ellie; we need you to come down to the gate immediately".

The girl was about to question the older man before her thoughts wandered back to Joel. She looked at Walt and asked, "Where the heck is Joel? He should've been back house ago".

Walt slowly turned around, his body shaking a bit as he replied, "T-There's been an accident…we need you down at the west entrance quickly…"

All Ellie needed to hear was accident and west entrance, before she went running past the man; so fast she forgot her shoes.

Ellie sped past various people, knocking a girl down as she pushed by. "_Please let him be okay"_ she begged god. Joel had decided to teach the girl about the lord. How he used to be a god everyone believed would 'Save' people. Ellie didn't get it but Joel still believed and if he did then she did too.

She began running faster as the gate came into her sights. She was about to run right past a group of people who were all gathered around the fence, until someone tackled her down.

She fought and fought until a masculine voice said, "Calm down Ellie, its Tommy!" Ellie immediately stopped; letting herself be picked up by Joel's younger brother. She could see he had tear stains ridding down his face and she gulped, "W-What's wrong".

Tommy sighed as he rubbed his chin; coughing until Maria walked forward. "Ellie…" The blonde said as she kneeled to the redhead's height, "I-I'm so sorry…b-but Joel…"

The younger girl broke out from Maria's grasp and ran forward, knocking her way through the crowd. She almost ran into the fence; but gasped, stopping completely.

"O-Oh no" She muttered as she felt her eyes welling up. Outside the gate Joel sat, his breath hitched as he held his neck; stopping the blood that was flowing out.

He was leaning against a rock right next to the fence; a pile of his blood gathering around him. Ellie quickly jumped onto the fence, climbing over and jumping over the barb wire top; slicing her leg.

She fell to Joel's side; and grasped his hand in her own. "No…please Joel no". His eyes slowly opened and a small smile graced his rugged face.

"H-Hey baby girl" he said quietly, giving her hand a light squeeze, "Guess I was a little late home huh…"

Ellie could only stare in horror as he let go of his neck; exposing his bite mark. Ellie tried to say something, but she couldn't chock down the whimpers.

"I'm sorry" he said as he ran his shaky hand along her cheek, "You were right…I finally lost that luck…"

"H-How…W-What happened!" Ellie cried as she buried her face in his blood soaked shirt. The man's smile never faltered as he hugged her and said, "M-Mark was running a bit late to take duty…I stayed and heard a clicker…guess it heard me too"

Ellie looked at the bite on his neck, her tears pouring down her face as his breath slowly began to hitch. She pressed her hands to his neck and looked the fence to see everyone from town gathered, "S-Someone help! H-He's losing too much blood!"

Tommy shook his head as he looked towards the ground. Ellie could only watch in disbelieve as everyone looked away.

Of course they couldn't help. Joel had been bitten; and everyone knew what that meant. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" She screamed as Joel grasped her face turning her towards him.

"I-It's okay…" he said; the lights in his eyes slowly becoming more dim. Ellie wanted to protest as he kissed her forehead and more tears rolled out.

Everyone watched as the redhead kept her head buried in Joel's chest, the man himself hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Everyone go home" Tommy demanded quietly as Ellie wails grew softer in her father figure's wheezing chest.

Ellie laid a top of Joel for five minutes, bawling her eyes out before her eyes couldn't produce any more tears.

"Ya know…" Joel started shakily as he ran his bloody hand through Ellie's hair, "I really am sorry…"

"F-For what" Ellie's voice sniffled as she looked up. Joel rested his head atop her own as he said, "F-For all the things I didn't get t-to do w-with ya. I k-know I was stubborn and, I-I sure as hell ain't the best role model…but…"

"B-But what?" Ellie asked looking up at the man who she knew was on the verge of death.

"B-But I want you to know I love ya" Joel said as he felt his body begin to shut down. Sure his pain tolerance was high, but without blood to run off of he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Ellie's eyes widened at his words. Did Joel just say that? Big bad Joel? The man who had killed hundreds of people. He never told anyone he loved em.

She felt his body adjust as he reached into his pocket. "H-here ya go baby girl…" he said handing the girl a golden locket necklace, "N-now…I want you to mind yourself and keep safe. Just c-cause you're immune don't mean you can't g-get hurt. Tommy'll look after ya with M-Maria…hell; they'd be better parents than I ever could be…"

Ellie grasped his face and shook out and sad, "No…d-don't you ever say that. Even though we disagree about a lot, even though we drove each other crazy you're still the best person I could ask to raise me! I don't wanna hear you say anyone would be better than you!"

Joel gave on last smile before his eyes slowly began to close and he whispered, "J-just remember…I do and will always love you. Blood or not…you are my baby…"

Ellie waited for him to finish his nickname for her, but it never came. She felt his head go limp atop her own and looked up.

His eyes were shut and his chest had stopped wheezing up and down. "J-Joel…" she whispered as she shook him. The big man simply fell backwards a simple smile gracing his features.

Ellie felt the necklace and quickly popped it open. It side were two pictures, one of Joel with a little girl with blonde hair: Sarah. The next photo of was Joel and herself. They took the picture two years ago while fishing in the river.

Ellie felt the tears coming back as she looked at Joel's smiling face, both old and young.

She stood shakily and walked over his body. Kneeling to kiss him on the lips she muttered, "…I love you too daddy…"

She walked back towards the gate as Tommy and Walt came running out, coming to collect the body. She walked past them both, holding the locket close to her chest. Tommy sent her a look but she kept on her way.

When she got home; she walked into the master bedroom of the house. Joel's bed was smaller than her own, and his room was pretty bare. She quickly lay down and before she knew it; she had passed out, tears stained cheeks with the locket buried in her chest. Her dreams brought a smile to her face; all of them of Joel and her own adventures.

* * *

Alright guys, so I finished this game a few hours ago and I gotta say…FUCKING AMAZING! I recommend it 10/10!  
Thanks for the read, taking a more dramatic route towards this one shot.  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
